Law rune
The Law rune is the base rune for all telekinetic spells, including all teleportation spells and Telekinetic Grab. For non-members, the main source of law runes is from monster drops; most monsters that drop runes may occasionally drop law runes. Members can create law runes using the Runecrafting skill at level 54 at the Law altar on Entrana gaining 9.5 experience. Non-members can only craft law runes in Daemonheim dungeons at level 54, giving 0.19 experience per essence. Use in spells Non-member spells Both members and non-members can cast these spells: *Varrock Teleport *Lumbridge Teleport *Falador Teleport *Telekinetic Grab *Teleblock Members' spells Only members can cast these spells: *Mobilising Armies Teleport *Teleport to House *Camelot Teleport *Ardougne Teleport *Watchtower Teleport *Trollheim Teleport *Teleport to Ape Atoll *Tele-other Lumbridge *Tele-other Falador *Tele-other Camelot *Enchant Crossbow Bolt (Diamond) *Paddewwa Teleport *Senntisten Teleport *Kharyrll Teleport *Lassar Teleport *Dareeyak Teleport *Carrallangar Teleport *Annakarl Teleport *Ghorrock Teleport *Moonclan Teleport *Tele Group Moonclan *Ourania Teleport *Waterbirth Teleport *Tele Group Waterbirth *South Falador Teleport *Repair Rune Pouch *Barbarian Teleport *Tele Group Barbarian *North Ardougne Teleport *Khazard Teleport *Tele Group Khazard *Fishing Guild Teleport *Tele Group Fishing Guild *Catherby Teleport *Tele Group Catherby *Ice Plateau Teleport *Tele Group Ice Plateau *Cure Other *Cure Me *Cure Group *Heal Other *Heal Group *Spellbook Swap Buying law runes From non-player characters Members may purchase law runes for 378 coins from: *Ali Morrisane (after completing The Feud quest) in north-eastern part of Al Kharid (300) *Baba Yaga's Magic Shop on Lunar Isle (100) *Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop in the Mage Arena (100) *Mage Training Arena north of Duel Arena (unlimited stock; trade minigame points) *Tutab's Magical Market on Ape Atoll (100) *Wizards' Guild in Yanille (100) From other players Before the update of the Grand Exchange, law runes were sometimes slightly more expensive in free to play worlds. The only way to obtain Law Runes if you're a free player is from monster drops, and thus prices ranged up to and over 1,000gp a rune. Members worlds saw similar prices. Now with the Grand Exchange, however, the price remains the same in either game type. Any player can buy or sell law runes on the Grand Exchange. The base price fluctuates slightly, but it tends to remain around 330 to 340 coins. The current price is coins (according to the Grand Exchange Market Watch). Dropping Monsters Levels 1-99 Levels 100-199 Other sources Crafting law runes Members can make their own law runes from pure essence if they go to the law altar with a law talisman in their inventory or whilst wearing a law tiara or omni-tiara, wielding a law talisman staff/omni-talisman staff or wearing a wicked hood with a law talisman added. They need level 54 Runecrafting, and gain 9.5 experience points for every pure essence used. The law altar is located in the north-east of Entrana. Prior to the Law Talisman Changes update on the 7 May 2008, players could only obtain the law talisman as a reward from completing the Troll Stronghold quest. The law talisman is no longer a reward from that quest, but rather, a drop from various monsters. Now, players can obtain a law talisman or tiara through trading or by purchase from the Grand Exchange. Many more players can now enter the law altar. Strategy There are three efficient ways to access the law altar (each without any armour or weapons): *Abyss: Players have to run from Edgeville to the Abyss, enter the Law portal, craft the runes, then teleport back to Edgeville. *Balloon transport system: Player have to run from Castle Wars to the balloon, Entrana balloon to altar, craft the runes, then teleport back to Castle Wars using a ring of duelling. *Runecrafting Teleport Tablets: players can buy Law altar teleport tablets for 43 Runecrafting guild tokens (around 6,000 each in coins). Using 24 teleport tablets, 3 rings of duelling and small through large pouches, a player can craft 1,000 law runes in around 18 minutes. The time taken by both the Abyss and Balloon Transport is nearly the same (a bit more than 1 minute). The Castle Wars route is safer but uses more energy potions or super energy potions in order to run for a longer period of time. *Note: It is impossible to use Law altar tablets while wielding or carrying any weapons or armour. This means that the player must use either a law tiara, omni-tiara, law talisman or law talisman staff, as the omni-talisman staff has equipment stats and thus cannot be brought onto Entrana. The Law talisman staff can be brought on, as it provides no stat bonuses, and the monks of Entrana will allow it on the island. *Another method uses the Explorer Ring 3 or 4. You need to bring an Explorer's Ring, Ring of Kinship, pure essence and a law talisman/talisman staff/tiara. Having pouches also helps as usual. Teleport to the Cabbage Field and run to the Entrana ship. Put the Explorer Ring in the Deposit Box and enter the boat. Run to the Law Altar at the North-East and enter. Craft the essence into Law runes and teleport to Daemonheim. Go to the bank in Daemonheim and get your Explorer Ring back and your essence. Teleport to the Cabbage Field and do the rest again and again. Remember not to destroy the ring. Just put it in the Deposit Box otherwise you'll have no teleport to Port Sarim. *With Farming level 83, plant a Spirit tree at Port Sarim and use the following route: Ring of Duelling to Mobilising Armies -> Bank -> Spirit Tree to Port Sarim -> Take ship to Entrana -> Craft law runes -> Use Ring of Duelling again and repeat. *Use Ancient Magicks book. Home Tele Edge -> Bank -> cabbage teleport -> deposit ring -> craft laws -> repeat *With the lodestone system, you can now get to the law altar by teleporting to the Port Sarim lodestone, which is very close to the ship. Then use any banking method (you can also use the Burthorpe lodestone for a quick bank) and repeat. Law running For those who cannot craft their own runes, law running can be a very effective way to obtain law runes and make a profit. In law running, a player travels back and forth from a bank to the law altar in Entrana, supplying runecrafters with unnoted pure essence in exchange for law runes, noted essence, or both. Trivia * The most law runes required for a spell are 3, for the Heal Group spell. * The symbol on the rune is the Scale of Justice. * The value of 1 law rune in Mobilising Armies is 114 investment credits. de:Gesetzes-Rune no:Law rune es:Law rune zh:法律符石 nl:Law rune fi:Law rune Category:Items on reward scrolls